


Destiny's Shades

by drcaneleagon



Category: Original Work, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drcaneleagon/pseuds/drcaneleagon
Summary: Destiny often times misplaces things, between realms and realities. These objects, usually important to the Heroes quests, Destiny has to make sure they get back to the Heroes, but Destiny cannot be seen as a major deity who loses objects; so she finds other less-important souls to go and find them.
Kudos: 4





	Destiny's Shades

**Author's Note:**

> “There are certain places where reality is thin, or unanchored, or maybe it’s just confused, whatever the case may be, you can find your way out of reality and into the spaces in between. Eventually, you’d drift ashore a realm, or a lost world, or continue to drift, and if you didn’t wash ashore or if you weren’t found, you’d be collected onto the Nexus. Here in the Nexus, you’ll find 21st century Earth, alive and bustling with normal unirradiated non-magical Homo sapiens, with a few stand outs, after all this is the Nexus, the center of the Drifters, home to the Rerunners. Destiny and their Heroes tend to be seen around here, fighting or returning the lost artifacts and people from their worlds. However, Heroes are scarce, and they tend to stick to their own quests and journeys, rarely straying from Destiny’s intended path; but every so often a lost object or forgotten person slips past Nexus or simply falls through it, that’s where we come in. Destiny’s pick of people to do the job of locating and tracking down the lost objects and forgotten people. We come from all realities, chosen for our ingenuity, or our will, or simply because we were the closest. We get shunted off towards the lost object or forgotten person, and we have to find supplies and routes ourselves, with no guardian angel, no Fates securing our paths, we set out with a few words from Destiny, maybe a description, possibly a picture. We are ripped from our homes, forced on endless quests and journeys, looking for clues towards our objectives, our only insurance is the knowledge that our families will forget us if we fail.”  
> -Anonymous

### Chapter 1

_A rude awakening_

A hallway covered in blue and pink curtains, the floor lined with a yellow Damascus patterned rug, the curtains opening to reveal black abysses between the once colorful supporting arches, now greying ang rotting away to reveal more inky blackness. A mountain covered in snow and water, mixing and melting and freezing all at once to make a sight of pure abstract beauty. Rows upon rows of columns, all distinct architectural styles, all bizarre and wonderful in their own unique way. Eyes, of all shapes and sizes flashing bye you, never alone, always being watched. Drums rumbling in the distance, getting louder as they approached. Thunder and lightning, silent and majestic, striking in reverse, emanating from a spherical cloud. 

Eyes opening, he focuses on the canopy of a tree directly above him, a suns rays missing his face, painting the slivers of sky seen through the gaps in the trees leaves a scarlet red, the clouds colored maroon and vermillion. Awareness slowly being returned to him, the sound of wind flowing past his ears, the feel of sand shifting around his uncovered feet; the taste of charcoal in his dry mouth. Blinking, he notices his eyes are drier than normal. Moving his tongue in his mouth he finds that this is true for his lips and mouth as well. Sitting up he looks around casting his gaze onto a rusty knife and a pouch.  
“What the fuck?” he questions, “This isn’t my room. Where the fuck am I?”  
A battle-worn helmet, covered in strange swirling symbols, pops into his head.  
“’Battle-worn’” he carefully sounds out the word,” I’ve never used that fucking word in my goddamn life!”  
**_FIND THE HELM_**  
“W-what?”  
**_FIND THE HELM BOY_**  
“Who are you?”  
**_DESTINY FIND THE HELM_**  
“What helm?” as the question leaves his lips, he finds the image of a battle-worn helmet, covered in strange swirling symbols, reappearing in his head.  
A need, an urge to find it and return it to its respectful owner fills his mind, thrums through every fiber of his being. Getting up almost without noticing he finds himself moving steadily towards the knife and pouch “What the fuck?!” he screams, “Stop! STOP!”  
**_FIND THE HELM AND YOU WILL BE RETURNED_**  
“Where am I?”  
**_FIND THE HELM_**  
“Hello? Helllooooo?” He asked into empty air. Receiving no response, he turns to look at the two objects in his hands, the pouch grasped tightly in his right hand, and the knife in the other, he notes that the pouch is filled with metallic bars, the size of a small lighter, if he were to approximate.  
Looking directly ahead of him he sees a reddish desert expanse stretching all around him, with a few palm trees here and there, and even further beyond he spies a mountain range towering into the sky. To his left, 9 moons, and a small sand- 9 MOONS! “What the fuck?” he murmurs to himself, “1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7,8 ,9. Yup, 9 moons, what the fuck, 9 fucking moons.” With that exclamation past his lips, he turned 180° degrees and started walking towards the tree that had so kindly provided shade earlier. Quickly glancing back towards the pouch and the dagger he chose to slip the pouch into the pocket of his jeans. His jeans! He looked back down towards his apparel, and made a sound of excitement, his favorite Wintemdo t-shirt, his most comfortable acid-washed jeans were on him, rooting through the pockets of his light green windbreaker he finds his prize, a packet of bobby pins and a small piece of twine. Taking the twine and tying up the most of his hair in a wolfs tail, he chose to clip back the most of his hair ties onto his fringe and loose strands of hair hanging onto his face. That would do for now he decided. Looking beyond the tree he currently hid under, he noticed that there seemed to be a small town, with a white wall and a tall tower raising above it. Looking to the south he saw nothing of interest so he started off towards the tents; not noticing the dagger fall out of his hand, the pouch stored safely in his pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Natashen'ka y did i post this i-i  
> If u liked pls kudos and share <3<3<3<3  
> I also have no beta reader so thats fun i guess


End file.
